


Reign

by kirkmills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkmills/pseuds/kirkmills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based off a drawing on tumblr. Wherein the Evil Queen does not rule alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reign

**Based on[this](http://brahms-lullaby.tumblr.com/post/71560710317) beautiful artwork.**

**SQSQSQ**

The Queen twitched her fingers in anticipation as she swept down the darkened hallway of her castle. She let her long nails scrape against the stone walls, enjoying the way the scratching noise echoed around her. She turned to her right, continuing along down a narrow flight of steps, comforted by the way the soft glow of torchlight flickered off the glistening walls.

From beneath her, she heard the muffled echo of a scream and a small smirk tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Hastings," she nodded as she approached the soldier standing guard outside the heavy, cell door "open it,"

The guard complied without question, fumbling nervously with the multiple locks before finally swinging the door open "Your Majesty," he said, bowing deeply. The Queen merely rolled her eyes and swept past him into the cell.

"Rise and shine," she smirked, peering into the blackness in the corner. She could barely make out the slumped shape, but she knew it was there nontheless.

"What do you want?" the shape asked, voice croaky and broken sounding. The Queen laughed.

"Don't you know? Today's the day," she smirked as she heard the audible gasp from the corner.

"Already?"

"Why you don't sound so thrilled - why could that be?" she asked, voice light.

There was a sound of a scoff in the darkness "You know my feelings on this entire situation, I'm sure you don't need me to elaborate,"

The Queen thought for a moment "No, you're right. I don't," her voice hardened on the end, fingers curling inwards until her nails were digging into her palms "I've given you so many chances to be supportive - you've no idea how it saddens me that you insist on being so... _stubborn_ ,"

"I'm not being stubborn,"

She laughed again "You and I both know that's not true,"

There was a muffled sigh from the corner, which the Queen took as a victory on this particular point and carried on "You always told me, once upon a time, that you'd want to be there - I'm only trying to make sure you don't miss something you've been so looking forward to," she smirked again, knowing how this would irritate the woman.

"I want nothing to do with it, you know that - and I shan't have anything to do with it. You are nothing to me anymore, not until you come back to your senses,"

The Queen felt anger begin to bubble up in the pit of her stomach "I _have_ come to my senses, you foolish woman - can't you see that? I've was blind for so long, blind to how easy life could be if I simply reached out and took what I wanted, if I stopped being a coward. I'm not a coward anymore, I'm a _Queen_. A Queen who commands you - and I say that you will be there,"

With that she turned on her heel and swept back across the cell, hand curling around the edge of the door ready to slam it when the woman's voice stopped her

"Why?" she called "Why is it so important to you that I come?"

The Queen turned back, staring torwards where she could only guess the woman's face was "Because," she replied, voice hard "you're my mother. You should be at my wedding,"

**SQSQSQ**

 

She could feel her father trembling by her side as he walked her up the aisle, and it made it impossible to stop a contented smirk from spreading across her face - a smirk which only broadened as she saw the shape of her mother, bedgraggled and chained, standing guarded at the front of the great hall. She'd have such a wonderful view.

The Queen swept up the aisle, depositing her quaking father with her scowling mother and stepping up onto the dias - hands immediately reaching for those of her bride-to-be. The woman looked exquisite, as usual, her curvacious frame draped in the deepest of red velvets, her dark hair flowing like ebony behind her. 

"You look beautiful," Regina said, pulling her closer towards her until their breath mingled

"As do you," the Queen breathed 

"I see you managed to persaude your parents to attend," her lips curled up into a deliciously wicked smile and the blonde didn't try to suppress her answering chuckle 

"Torture is a very useful bargaining tool, I've found,"

"You've found because I taught you," she shot back, dark eyes sparkling, and the blonde stepped even closer, dragging a nail lightly across the hand she had held in hers

"Yes," she breathed "but your brand of torture is infinitely more enjoyable,"

It was the other Queen's turn to chuckle now "Now that, my dear, I cannot argue with,"

There was a nervous cough from their left, and both women turned to see the minister standing, sweating slightly, and looking pointedly at them "So sorry, your most esteemed majesties," he stammered, pulling at the collar of his gown "but I, erm, should we perhaps...begin?"

Regina let out an annoyed breath, rolling her eyes, but stepped back slightly and turned a radiant smile to the shaking man "But of course, don't let us keep you,"

The man gulped audibly and the blonde chuckled again, his anxiousness was not misplaced. Regina did not like to be rushed. 

Nevertheless, the brunette pulled back further and stepped towards the man, turning her head back to the blonde "Shall we, my Queen?" 

Emma smiled again, shooting a smug look back to her parents before stepping up to Regina's side in front of the minister "Yes, my Queen, indeed we shall,"

 

 


End file.
